


Write It Down

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Tai encourages Izzy to write a love letter to confess his feelings to his crush. It was a good idea, but something gets in the way no one saw coming.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Write It Down

Tai smiled as he greeted his best friend eagerly.

“Hey Izzy! Sorry it’s been so long. College, you know?”

Izzy nodded. “What you really mean is Soccer, right?”

Tai chuckled, walking in Izzy’s apartment. “That too. How are you doing? I hate we haven’t seen each other much since the start of the year.”

“Me too.” Izzy said, with a small smile, as he poured two cups of Tea.

Tai made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“So how have things been with you?”

Izzy let out a small sigh from the kitchen. He was sure Tai wouldn’t notice. He was wrong.

“I’m okay.” Izzy said, as he brought the Tea in and sat it on the coffee table. He always made Oolong Tea for himself, and peppermint for Tai.

Tai raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, spill it! What’s going on?”

Izzy blushed slightly and looked away.

“The thing is… I… I have a crush on someone.”

“Oh… I see.” Tai shifted uncomfortably. This time it was Izzy who didn’t notice.

“I want to tell this person how I feel really badly. But there are several things holding me back.”

“Like what?” Tai said, picking up his tea.

“Well… we’re good friends. If they reject me – or even if they don’t, but it doesn’t work out, I don’t want to ruin the friendship.”

Tai nodded sadly. “I understand that very well.”

Again, Izzy didn’t notice the sadness in Tai’s voice.

“Even without that… people think of me as smart and a good lecturer, but when it comes to personal things, I have no idea what to say, and stumble over my words.”

Tai nodded. “Why not write a letter?”

Izzy rolled his eyes. “As much as a computer guy as I am, even I wouldn’t want to confess my feelings over email if it could be helped.”

“No no, I mean an actual letter. Pen and paper. I actually think that would be really romantic.”

Izzy smiled a little. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely. I WISH someone would write me a letter.”

Izzy, again, was too deep in through to catch on.

“Maybe I should give it a try. Thanks Tai!”

“Anything I can do to help.” Tai said, as he took a drink of Tea.

XxXxXxXxX

One Week Later

XxXxXxXxX

Tai sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He looked at his watch again. He couldn’t believe it was already 8:55. Practice really ran long, but he had to train the new members.

Tai opened the door. “Agumon I’m ho- WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Tai couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Agumon had been eating Tai’s mail!

“Why did you eat my mail?!”

“The one had a picture of a steak on it! Another smelled good!”

Tai rolled his eyes, realizing it must have just been junk mail, an advertisement for a grocery store and a cologne sample.

“...Just, don’t ever do that again, okay?” Tai said with a small smile, trying not to be too mad.

“Okay. Sorry Tai!”

Just then his phone rang. He smiled to himself when he saw it was Izzy.

“Hey Izzy, what’s up?”

The line was silent.

“Izzy? You there?”

“...Y-yeah, sorry, just… yeah.”

Tai blinked. “Are you okay Izzy? You sound upset.”

Tai could hear Izzy inhale, almost like Tai said the wrong thing.

“...Just… things didn’t go the way I expected them to. Or at least how I hoped.”

Tai instantly knew he was talking about confessing his feelings like he talked about a week ago. He hated that he was slightly relieved that it didn’t go well. That meant there was still a chance for them.

“I’m sorry Izzy. Do you want to come over and talk about it?”

Izzy shook his head, even though he knew Tai couldn’t see it. “No, I appreciate it, but I should just move on like it never happened, like I said it would.”

Tai felt sick hearing how upset he was. What kind of person could do this to Izzy? But he wanted to respect Izzy’s privacy. He wished there was something he could do.

“I’m… I’m sorry Izzy.”

“Thank you Tai.” Izzy said, trying not to sound as upset as he felt. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Tai said, as he hung up the phone. Tai just stood there for a minute, thinking.

Finally, his crest of courage prevailed, and went to his cabinet drawer, and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

He then sat down and wrote Izzy a letter, telling him exactly how he felt.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later

XxXxXxXxX

A loud knock filled Tai’s apartment, causing him to jolt up from the couch. Tai ran and opened the door to show Izzy, who looked angry.

“Tai, what the hell is this?!” He said, holding up the letter.

Tai gulped. Of all the possible ways of this going, Izzy being ANGRY was not one of the ways he imagined.

“I’m… I’m sorry Izzy… I just…”

“What? You want to reject me just so you can be the one to write the letter?! What kind of a sick game are you playing?!”

Tai blinked. “What are you talking about?”

Izzy scowled. “I write you a letter and you brush me off, just to turn around and write your own letter!”

“Uh… Izzy… I never got a letter from you.”

Izzy froze, already seeming a little calmer, as he sat down on the couch. Tai sat down beside him.

“But… I didn’t even trust the mailman, I slid it in the mailbox myself, and said I would call at 9. You answered and didn’t start with ‘I got the letter.’ and that was code for ‘let’s never speak of this.’ I slipped it in the door. How did you not get it?”

Tai was confused too, until he remembered the sight he was greeted with when he came home that night.

“AGUMON!!!!!” Tai yelled, and Agumon came running.

“Y-yes, Tai?” Agumon said cautiously, unsure of why he was so mad.

“You’re grounded!”

Agumon was confused, but after a few moments, laid down on the ground.

“A-am I doing grounded right, Tai?”

As upset as Tai and Izzy were, they both couldn’t help but crack up.

“Okay Agumon.” Tai said when he finally caught his breath. “You are un-grounded.”

Agumon nodded, and got up and walked out of the room.

“So...” Izzy said, still confused. “What did this have to do with Agumon?”

“When I came home that night… Agumon was eating my mail. I have no idea why. He described it as one thing being a picture of a steak, so I figured it was an ad, and the other he said smelled really nice.”

“Well… I guess it was an accident then. So… you thought of writing me a letter on your own?”

“I hated how sad you sounded that night, and that whoever it was turned you down. I didn’t want the awkwardness if you rejected me, but, I wanted you to know that you were loved, even if you didn’t love me back.”

Without warning, Izzy leaned forward and kissed him.

“I do love you, Tai.”

Tai kissed him back. “I love you too, Izzy.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This picture was based on a doodle an artist friend did of Agumon chewing on mail. (In his human disguise coat!) It was adorable. I wish I could share it here.


End file.
